Thousand Years to Love You
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: A bunch of songfic's about the HoundXMirage pairing, using mostly songs by Christina Perri. Rating will change as per chapter. Contains SLASH!
1. A Thousand Years

Hi guys! I apologize for not updating my other story, Reach Out. My KOXBD muse has decided to take an impromptu vacation, but my Songfic and HoundXMirage muses are currently mimicking Bluestreak, and babbling in the back of my head until I finally gave in. I'm also on a Christina Perri kick right now, so most of these songs will be by her.

This is my first attempt at a songfic, and I hope that this fic does the song justice. It's a really beautiful song, and I highly recommend it!

_blah_ = song lyrics

_"blah" _= thinking

"blah" = speech

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Years<strong>** by Christina Perri**_  
><em>

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Hound watched Mirage from his vantage point on the couch in the rec room. Every time he saw the racer, his spark spun uncontrollably in his spark chamber. The hours that Mirage put into his appearance were worth it; in any lighting the former noblemech looked like a god. His smooth angles drew Hound in, but he had no way of letting Mirage know how he truly felt. They had a great friendship with each other, and the tracker didn't want to risk it.

In the past, he had been scorned by lovers too much. It made him afraid to trust others with his spark. Sure, the easy going tracker was friendly with everyone, but very rarely would he put himself out there. But it didn't stop him from falling in love; even with probably the most beautiful mech (and the one furthest out of his reach) on the _Ark_.

Directing his gaze over to the former noble, Hound observed Mirage's body language. On the surface, Mirage looked calm, even aloof. He mixed and mingled with those he felt were worthy enough…at least, that was how it appeared to everyone else. Hound knew that Mirage only talked to those that he had to put up a minimal front for; like Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, and himself. But on the inside, Hound knew that the former noble was alone on the inside. He had no one to remind him of how special he was…and Hound was adamant to do just that. The way that Mirage's shoulders were slightly hunched inward, and how he was leaning taughtly towards the Energon dispenser, Hound knew that Mirage wanted to get out of that conversation with Jazz as quick as possible, and probably back to his quarters.

If only Mirage would come just a little bit closer…

_I have died everyday, _

_Waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Hound had bided his time. Waiting for Mirage to stop and really realize the depth of Hound's emotions. Cheering him up on days when he just felt slagged, holding him close after a failed mission, even letting him laugh at his expense when he drove back in the _Ark_ covered in mud from a patrol in the rain; Hound had been there for Mirage, during his whole time in the Autobots.

Hound knew why Mirage didn't want to put himself out there; not only did his creators dictate that it wasn't proper for a noble to make the first move, but that, on the rare occasion when Mirage took a lover, he had had his spark broken more than once. But Mirage had nothing to fear; Hound had loved him for thousand's of stellar cycles before this, and Hound would welcome the return of feelings.

Even if Mirage didn't reciprocate, Hound would always wish the best on his friend, and keep loving him in secret. Now, Hound watched as Mirage finally broke the conversation with the TIC, and hurriedly sauntered over to the Energon dispenser to get himself a cube. Knowing that Mirage would make his exit soon, Hound was determined not to let him get away so easily, and prepared to beat him back to his quarters.

Excusing himself from his conversation with Trailbreaker, Hound slipped out of the rec room, relatively unnoticed, and towards Mirage's quarters. Reaching the entryway to his quarters, Hound leaned against the wall and tried to calm his rapid intakes. This is it. "_I'm going to do it!"_ Thinking about how amazing it would be to finally call Mirage _his_ in every sense of the word, Hound felt his spark swell with confidence. He's faced down plenty of 'Con's in the past; this would be easy!

So lost was he in his thoughts, that he failed to notice Mirage's approach. The awkward clearing of a vocalizer brought Hound to the present. Casting a glance over at the mech who interrupted his chain of thought, time subsequently stood still.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

All Hound could think was how beautiful Mirage was. Always graceful and confident in everything he did…it was awe inspiring, and more often than not, left him speechless.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What is standing in front of me_

Hound knew that at this moment, he wasn't going to let anything take Mirage away from him. He wasn't going to let him go, not without a fight.

"Hound, are you alright?" the noblemech questioned his friend. Mirage had been looking forward to just returning to his quarters and recharging for the rest of the day. Mirage hadn't been getting enough recharge lately; his fluxes had been plagued by dreams of Hound, of wanting to show him how much he trusted and, dare he say it, loved the mech. This new revelation had made him more clumsy that usual around the tracker; to the point of deliberately tripping, just to be cradled in that warm chassis, even just for a second. Leaving the tracker Energon when he left for an early morning or graveyard shift, even accompanying him on his journeys to some more ridiculous places, like swamps and the like, to witness the Earth life around them in it's natural habitat.

It had gotten too much on the young noble, and he decided to withdraw from his friend, hoping that the damage hadn't been done, and that he still had a friend in Hound. He just had to get his feelings under control.

As a result, he had taken to avoiding Hound as much as possible, but to see the mech of his dreams (literally) standing in front of his quarter's door, looking very predatory as he watched Mirage, unnerved him. He just hoped that Hound had a quick question, so he could go back to ignoring his feelings, and trying to find a way around them.

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Hound knew that it was now or never. Gathering his courage, he stepped closer to Mirage…

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Every day, watching Mirage hook up with others, wanting to be in their place; it killed Hound on the inside. But he was done with waiting. He had loved Mirage for so long…

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

"Hound...wha-_mmf_!" Mirage's question was left unanswered as Hound's lips crushed against his. As gentle as they were, Hound's lips were also full of passion, and Mirage could feel it about to bubble over the surface. Years worth of denying pleasure and attraction were a firey storm in Hound's spark, but common sense dictated that he get answers before getting his spark broken. Yet again. Just before Mirage could reciprocate, Hound pulled away, so that just their olfactory sensors were still touching.

"Tell me if I've read the signs wrong…tell me that you don't like me and I'll walk away. But Mirage, know this; I've loved you, long before we even came to earth, and I'll continue to love you, even if you walk away." Hound breathed, each word causing his lips to brush with Mirage's.

With flushed faceplates, Mirage entered the code to his quarters, and led Hound inside. No sense in giving anyone who happened to be walking the corridors a free show…

_One step closer_

"Hound…" Mirage began…

_One step closer_

"Words cannot describe how much I love you. While I haven't loved you for as long as you have I, I do feel like we are on the same page, as it were. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you this. And you never seemed interested in having a relationship with anyone, so I felt it was better not to ask. I-"

Again, Hound's lips cut off Mirage's words. Pulling away from the kiss, Hound's bright blue optics gazed into Mirage's vibrant golden ones.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

"You've got to stop doing that!" Mirage faked irritation with his green lover.

"Are you saying that you don't like it?" Hound cheekily asked.

"I never said that…" and with a smirk, Mirage closed in on Hound's lips, nipping at his lower lipplate, glossa smoothing over the sting.

Pulling away, the green mech breathed, "Say it," to his newfound lover.

"No, you first," said lover cheekily replied.

Smirking, Hound leaned in close to his lovers face, lips just brushing.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

"I love you," the two mechs whispered together, before passion over took them, and their lips met once more, glossa entangling, soft moans escaping two vocalizers.

* * *

><p>Well...*scratches head*...I don't really know where all that came from. How do you think it looks? This is my first time writing these two, but I'll probably end up revisiting this and making some changes when I see fit. This will probably be just a bunch of songfics, featuring mostly songs by Christina Perri, and mostly HoundXMirage...but I haven't yet played with Bluestreak...hmmm... :D<p>

I feel like I have been abusing my semi-colon key...there are probably a bunch of grammatical errors in there...lemme know! Again, not necessarily flames, but nicely, slow roast the fic until the juices are just pouring out...or, if you are a vegetarian, slow boil the vegetables until they are nice and tender...a perfect consistency and texture for soup! Yeah...let's make this fic soup!

You know the drill! R&R!

3 Huntress


	2. The Lonely

__Hi all! So...this song is a very sad, slow song. I'll try to get some of her lighter songs in here, but my Angst!Muse wouldn't let this one go. So, here y'all are. Hope it's not too bad.

WARNINGS: Character death, off-screen character death, suicide

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Lonely by Christina Perri<strong>

_2 am, where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face, again_

_The silent sound of loneliness _

_Wants to follow me to bed._

Hound sat on the edge of the berth in his and Mirage's shared quarters. It was early in the solar cycle, so early that it was still dark outside, but Hound wasn't able to sleep. He had been crying nonstop ever since Jazz had delivered the news. On their last mission, Mirage had been caught downloading information from the Decepticon's database. Jazz and Bumblebee had been on the other side of the compound, and their comlinks were jammed thanks to Soundwave, who knew they were on the ship, just not where. Unable to help their comrade, the racer and subcompact had to leave, in order to get their information back to Prime, abandoning Mirage in the process. Hound had never felt so alone in his entire life-cycle.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

Hound had changed after Jazz delivered the news. He seemed empty, only a ghost of the mech that he used to be. No longer did he find joy in the mysteries that this planet had to offer, going out on rainy nights with Trailbreaker to witness the growth and change of the flora and fauna. He was going through the motions; showing up to his shifts on time, getting his daily rations of energon, and keeping healthy, but the light was gone in his optics.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

Slowly, the green tracker fell into a routine. Play it off like nothing was wrong in the day, but once night fell, he tried to avoid anything that reminded him of Mirage. Dancing around his memories of the spy, Hound wondered if the gaping hole he felt in his spark would soon eclipse his feelings for Mirage. Eventually, all Hound knew was the loneliness.

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

Singing to himself, Hound tried futilely to get himself to fall into recharge. _It's now use,_ the tracker thought. _I miss him too much._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_The pain of one more loveless night_

His quarters, where he had once found solace in knowing that he would be treated like an equal, that he would be loved in this place, was now a breeding ground for fear and depression. Just walking by the entrance, Hound physically shrank in on himself, to the point where he would avoid having to down the hallway at all, instead preferring to walk all the way around the ship, taking an extra half-an-hour to get to his destination.

_The loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

Instead of Mirage's arms holding him as he fell into the land of recharge, the loneliness coiled around him, cocooning around him like he had seen those earth creatures, caterpillars, do. Then, through metamorphosis, they changed into something beautiful and different. The only change Hound was undergoing was the steps into a beautiful tragedy, full of lost love.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

Hound slowly pulled away more and more until he was rarely seen outside of his shifts. Even then, he didn't talk like he used too, filling the silence with his tales of exploration of the planet they were on. The quiet rang through everyone's audios, and most began to keep their distance from the mech.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

But Hound was too wrapped up in his own world of sorrow to notice. Even the ever cheerful gunner, Bluestreak, stopped coming around the tracker to see if he was alright. Pulling away from everyone, Hound became a shell of the mech he used to be.

_Broken pieces of _

Hound's spark was shattered; _his _Mirage, his lovely, beautiful, talented, sensual Mirage, was gone…

_A barely breathing story_

It didn't even feel right to be _breathing_ without Mirage there…

_Where there once was love_

Mirage loved him like no other. From the small every day things, like getting their morning energon together, to the more sensual things; during their lovemaking, Mirage always made sure that Hound overloaded first, whether he was topping or bottoming, Hound always climaxed first. That was just how the spy was; putting those he allowed himself to care about before himself…

_Now there's only me_

Being alone forced Hound to accept the harsh reality…

_And the lonely._

All he had now was the lonely…but that would soon be fixed. He would have Mirage again…

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

Walking around his- no, their- berth, Hound reached behind the desk for his secret weapon…

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

A gift from Mirage himself, of noble make. A blade encrusted with gold and rubies running through the handle, silver and marble highlighting the iron blade itself…

_I sing myself a quite lullaby,_

Singing lowly to himself, Hound opened his spark chamber. _I will have Mirage again…I'll make sure of it._ Slowly, Hound raised the blade upwards, extended an arms length away, the tip of the blade just brushing his spark casing…

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

...flexing his elbows, steeling his nerves, Hound repeated that this was for Mirage…

_To take my heart again. _

A bright light filled the quarters, before a long, gutteral groan followed by the thud of metal falling on the ground echoed through the corridor.

* * *

><p>It was Bluestreak to find him. When Hound didn't show up for patrol in the morning, the grey gunner became concerned. After knocking on Hound's door for about twenty minutes, Bluestreak's concern blew through the roof. Calling Ratchet, Bluestreak began nervously pacing the corridor in front of the door, with each passing knocking on the door furiously, begging Hound to open.<p>

Ratchet finally arrived, and quickly entered in the medical override to Hound's quarters. "Stay here, Bluestreak, for I don't know what awaits inside." Turning around, Ratchet entered the dark quarters.

Walking back out, Ratchet simply said, "He's with Mirage now."

* * *

><p>"Mirage?"<p>

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"I'd do anything for you, sweetspark."

"And I for you, my noble prince."

* * *

><p>I felt kinda bad with all the sadness and depression and slag in the fic, so I added a kinda bittersweet moment of fluff to sweeten things up. Granted, they both are dead, but at least they are together!<p>

Reviews are much appreciated! R&R!

3 Huntress


	3. Miles

Well, well, well...look what we have here...it's an update! *looks around* yeah, so this one hasn't been getting as much updates as my other story, Reach Out. Probs cuz these are all complete, one-shots, and my audience isn't as big as my other story.

Anyways! I was flipping through Christina's album the other day and came across this particular song. The general feeling of the song reminded me of how Mirage must feel everytime that he has to go on missions. And I know that in the song, it compares how Christina's current lover at the time _didn't_ say these words, but I decided to cut that out, just cuz I could. :/)

I also did a little something new...some of the lines of the song I put into dialogue in the story part of the fic. I italicized them for clarity, but Mirage and Hound aren't singing, just talking...they just happen to be lines from the song.

So, without further ado, here's the next installment of "Thousand Years to Love You"

* * *

><p><strong>Miles by Christina Perri<br>**

_I'm scared today,_

_More than I told you I was yesterday,_

_Give me a moment to catch my breath,_

_And hold me every second left. _

Today was the day. Mirage had been selected to, along with Jazz, go deep into enemy territory, deeper than they had ever gone before. Their goal was to get intel, sabotage any and all "under-construction" projects that the 'Con's had going. This mission was scheduled to last around 5 Earth months, foreboding any unforeseen complications. Mirage had been honored when he had recieved the news from Prime. That original feeling fled as soon as he realized what this mission implied; he would be leaving his bonded, Hound, for 5 Earth months. The fear that he held froze his spark, but Hound had kept the feeling at bay, filling his lover's mind with nothing but the positive.

That happened all in the past week. Now, at 5 a.m. earth time, Mirage was scared even more so by the eminent departure. They were scheduled to leave at around noon, local time. Seven hours may seem a lot for the locals, but to Mirage, it seemed as if it was nothing more than the shutter of an optic. Anxiety, fear, and desperation bled through the bond, and Hound awoke to his lover curled in a ball, on the farthest side of the berth.

Snapping to attention, Hound moved closer to his mate, wrapping an arm around him. "It's the mission, isn't it?" he gently questioned.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. Just...go back to recharge, Hound," Mirage replied. Hound sighed; even now, when he still had several hours left, Mirage wanted to separate them. Ignoring his bonded's request, he lifted the slighter spy onto his lap, sitting up fully, and just held him close.

"You'll be fine Mirage. I trust in that, and so do Prime and Prowl. They wouldn't have selected you if you hadn't been good enough, nor if the plan had a high percent chance of failure." Hound assured his lover.

_Proud of me, _

_That's the only way I want you to be,_

_Look at me and love what you see._

Letting his guard fall for a moment, Mirage rolled his helm under his lover's chin, before letting out a small whine. He wanted to make Hound proud of him, to be able to get intel that may be able to finally end this Primus-foresaken war. He wanted to be able to walk the halls without getting jeers from some of the less accepting members of the _Ark_, calling him a Decepticon sympathizer, just because he wanted to go home. Even though Hound had assured him time and time again that he wouldn't fall under the influence of their comments, Mirage still had some doubts that he would love him, regardless of his current social status. His upbringing dictated that how people on the outside saw you was what counted most; after all, not a lot of nobles bonded for love. Everything they did held public and monetary value; even with sparkmates.

Whispering to his bonded, Mirage finally told him, "_I won't make it alone, I need something to hold._" Curling in closer to his bonded, he desperately clutched at the plating, breathing in the unique scent that was Hound. He wanted the war to end, but he also didn't want to leave his bonded for such a long time. Granted, 5 months was nothing to his people, but his bond with Hound was pretty new; only around two years. This would be the longest they would be separated thus far. So far, the record was 1 month; that paled in comparison to this. The idea of the long separation stretched out before Mirage like a canyon, making him even more fearful.

_Kiss me on my shoulder,_

_Tell me it's not over,_

_I promise to always come home to you._

_Remind me that I'm older, _

_To be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do;_

_Don't count the miles,_

_Count the "I love you's"_

Pressing his lips to Mirage's shoulder struts, Hound gently mouthed up his lover's neck cabling, down his jawline, and finally to his lips. The noble always tasted good, but this time the taste was slightly tainted with the bitterness of goodbye. Through the bond, Hound could sense the fear that his lover was trying so desperately to hide from him; that this would be the last time that they could be like this, that he wouldn't make it, that he would be abandoned during that time. Then came a feeling of helplessness. Pulling away, he looked into his lovers half-shuttered golden optics.

"I feel as if I'm letting you down by just thinking about you leaving me. I just...can't help it. I was raised to believe that love was a frivolous thing, to not believe in it..." Mirage faded off at the incredulous look in Hound's optics.

"This will never be over, Mirage. I love you and that is never, _ever_ going to change. You are older than when you started; you have the skills necessary. Even if the mission goes awry, the most important thing to me is your safety. I want you to be safe, to be healthy. You are amazing just as you are; I don't care what the others say. I love _you, _Mirage," Hound concluded, before sealing the deal with a loving kiss.

* * *

><p><em>We made it out,<em>

_And all the other people are asking how._

_This doesn't even sound like truth,_

_To grow from a bruise._

The mission was a hard one, for both parties involved. The Decepticons had brought Shockwave down, temporarily to Earth to oversee some changes that were being done to "spy-proof" the base. Instead of being a major deterrent, it just was a minor setback in Jazz and Mirage's plans. Or, so they thought. They got _in_ okay; it was getting _out_ that was difficult.

Soundwave's cassets were prowling the base, and Ravage and Lazerbeak caught sight of Jazz. Following him around, they alerted their master to their whereabouts, and the suspicion that the Autobot's had managed to get in the base. Unbeknownst to them, Jazz knew he was being followed, and purposely led them past the energon storage unit; where Mirage had placed several bombs. Waiting for the signal, Mirage crept outside the base with the remote. A skirmish with some seekers returning from patrol led to the trigger being pressed to early.

The good news, Jazz had managed to escape the blast. The bad news, Mirage had been backed against the outer wall of the base that held the storage unit by Thrust and Dirge. Caught in the explosion, Mirage was bleeding profusely from his back struts, several fingers had been torn off, and his conscience was fading in and out. Jazz did as best a field repair that he could, and brought the racer back to base. Ratchet met them half way, and took Mirage directly to the ICU, with the help of Wheeljack and Perceptor.

Hound, on the other hand, had been feeling even more lonely that he usually did when Mirage went on missions. Blocking the bond was an obvious precaution that all espionage agents had to do if they were bonded; even Jazz and Prowl had to keep their bond blocked. Wandering the halls, he meandered past the medbay, only to be run into by Jazz. The usually cheerful TIC looked haunted, and seeing Hound only worsened his predicament.

Needless to say, when Hound received the news, he was taken aback. Falling against the wall, Hound's shock fell pulled his spark into a vortex, wondering if Mirage was going to survive. Getting all that damage, plus the water that no doubt flooded his lover's chassis; Hound may not be a medic, but even he knew that the resulting damage would most likely be fatal. Keening in his pain, Hound desperately pushed against the bond, only to be met with a solid block. Hound was going to lose his mate, and not even be able to feel him. Quietly, Hound began crying, Jazz, and then Prowl, comforting him in the hall by the medbay.

Finally, Ratchet came out, wiping his hands on a rag. Expecting the worst, Hound turned away from the CMO. Crouching down next to Hound, Ratchet merely said "He's awake." Rushing inside, Hound was met with Mirage's weak, but beautiful, smile. Hound reached down and cradled his lover's helm in his hands, before nudging against the bond, trying to break the barrier. Brick by brick, the divider fell, and Mirage was flooded with love, compassion, relief, and more love from Hound.

This didn't even seem realistic. How could Mirage sustain such damage, and yet be here, alive? _'Who cares? My bondmate's here, and that's all that matters._' Hound thought to himself.

Reaching down, Hound kissed his mate, with all the passion in the world._ '__I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you' _repeated over the bond.

_But one day we will realize,_

_How hard it was, how hard we tried._

_And how our hearts made it out alive. _

Hound and Mirage made it look so easy. One was brought to the brink of death, only to be saved in a medical miracle. The other was separated from his new found mate for 5 months, and then found out that his mate was dying in the medbay. They put forth so much effort in everything that they did, and they took their relationship just as seriously.

_Kiss me on my shoulder,_

_Tell me it's not over,_

_I promise to always come home to you._

_Remind me that I'm older, _

_To be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do;_

_Don't count the miles,_

_Count the "I love you's"_

Once again, Hound and Mirage were sitting in their quarters, laying down on their shared berth. Hound stared at the ceiling, thinking over everything that had occured since that last time they had sat this quietly, for this long? Without interruptions, or physical therapy from Ratchet for Mirage's back, or old reports that Prowl needed from Hound (he had slacked off on his duties during Mirage's mission; needless to say, the spy had not been pleased)?

Mirage, on the other hand, was laying on his side, curled against his bondmate. "You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that 'Raj?" Hound implored of his mate. The vibrations from his words buzzed pleasantly against Mirage's shoulder and audios, before a tell-tale blush spread across his faceplates. Receiving compliments, he could take easily, but when they were actually meant, in an intimate setting, Mirage didn't know how to handle them. So, he blushed.

Turning the compliment around, Mirage spoke. "And you, my dear Puppy, are the one that kept me going when I was injured. I remember telling you before I left that _I won't make it alone, I need something to hold._ Well, you're love kept me strong. I wanted to keep living for you, Hound. I love you."

The stunned silence that followed caused Mirage's blush to deepen, and his end of the bond to recede back into himself. Quickly, Hound realized his mistake, and chased after Mirage through the bond. Sitting up, being careful not to jar the spy's back, Hound wrapped his arms around his lover. Leaning down to Mirage's audios, Hound whispered, "I love you too."

The raw emotion that laced his lovers voice caused Mirage to turn around, and gaze into Hound's optics. Deep, calm pools of blue, just like those lakes he loved so much; Mirage was captivated from day one. Fervently, he kissed all over Hound's face, each kiss punctuated with and "I love you."

Finally, a lasting kiss lingered on Hound's lips, before Mirage led him back down to the berth.

_Kiss me on my shoulder,_

_Tell me it's not over,_

_I promise to always come home to you._

_Remind me that I'm older, _

_To be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do;_

_Don't count the miles,_

_Count the "I love you's"_

"I love you, 'Raj."

"I love you too, Puppy."

* * *

><p>So...apparently, it's impossible for me to write fluff wo a huge dump of angst. IDK, maybe I'm just an angsty person. Leave a review! I love them and it makes me crank these out faster! I know that a bunch of you guys have this on your fav's/alerts *looks around*

SO REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! *points at each and every person*

Until next time!

3 Huntress


	4. Penguin

Hi again! The next chapter! I was in a happy, fluffy mood when I wrote this, so no angst! Yay, the impossible has been achieved! I highly recommend this song for anyone who has found "The One." It's a beautiful song about true love...so who better to portray it than Hound and Mirage?

WARNINGS: erotic imagery, sticky slash, tender luvins!

:blah: = bond talk

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Penguin by Christina Perri<br>**

_Can you find the time,_

_To let your lover love you?_

_He only want's to show you,_

_The things he want's to learn too._

_The hardest parts you'll get through,_

_And in the end you'll have your best friend._

Mirage led a busy schedule. He was Jazz's immediate subordinate in the Special-Ops division, and the amount of work that associated with that roll was forever exhausting. As soon as his debriefings ended, then he had to go train with Ironhide. "Ya can't rely on yer special abilities ta get ya out of tight spots! Yer gonna learn to fight, even if it kills ya!" had been the older mech's words. The Weapons Specialist put all the Special Ops mech's through a similar exercises, helping them to find ways to incorporate their spy skills with hand-to-hand combat.

After exhausting rounds of seemingly endless sparring, Mirage dragged himself back to his quarters, to catch a quick nap before going out on evening patrol. Crawling back to the _Ark_ after driving through miles of sand, mud, and blistering hot pavement, Mirage wanted nothing more than to just sleep. To not see anyone, not have to put up a facade, just sleep. And for a while, that was what he did.

Then came Hound. Not that his daily schedule changed; meetings, training, and patrols still followed the regular time blocks. But after it was all said and done, Mirage now had someone to craw into bed with at the end of the day. Which is where they were now. Leaning against his partner's chest, sitting between his splayed legs, Mirage drank in the quiet and serenity of the atmosphere in their quarters. Steady in-vents and ex-vents from Hound lulled his mind into a comforting, sleepy haze. Letting his lover just be there with him was the best part of the day.

Some mech's didn't understand how two mechs so different could get along so well. Hound, nature loving, easy going Hound, falling for the stuffy, egotistical noble Mirage? Impossible. And yet, the different attributes of each mech attracted them to each other.

Each day was full of lessons. In every conversation that the two lovers had, new facets of their unique personality were uncovered. Sometimes they were light-hearted, trivial things, like how their day had been going, who was currently the bane of their existence, amongst other things. Other times, it was more serious topics, the deep talks about their unique upbringings, and their innermost secrets that they guarded with their life.

But in the end, both mechs learned how to be understanding, and became each others best friend. And, over time, more.

_Love like this may come once,_

_Baby, it's fate._

_Like a soulmate, _

_He's your penguin._

_Baby it's fate,_

_Baby it's fate;_

_Not luck._

Turning up towards his tracker, Mirage thought over an animal that Hound had told him about. An earth creature, called a Penguin, that mated for life. Even though they lived in one of the harshest environments on this planet, his lover had explained, they still find the time to love only one; though the soulmates were separated for months at a time. One guarded their egg on land, suffering through the horrifying winter of the Arctic, while the other swam through the dangerous waters to get enough food for both themselves and their family.

Mirage couldn't help but compare the penguin to themselves. Both lived in harsh environments. The penguin's lived in blisteringly frigid winds and icy waters prowling with predators, whereas Mirage and Hound lived in a war zone, where EVERYWHERE had a predator lurking about. And yet, the flightless birds went forth in their endeavors of love, something Mirage envied.

As if sensing his lover's distress, Hound gently pressed a kiss to his spy's helm, murmuring, "What is it, love?"

_Can you find the time,_

_ To let your lover hold you?_

_He needs somebody to hold too,_

_His love is strong and so true._

_His eye was aiming for you,_

_And he's the one that you were born to love. _

Humming at his lover's concern, Mirage whispered back, "Nothing...I'm just thinking, enjoying this time that I get to spend with you. You're very comfortable, you know that?"

Lightly laughing, Hound replied, "Glad you think so. Hhmmm...I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Getting to hold you in my arms. I know that this war calls for our skills at unpredictable times, but I need something to hold me down too, you know? Being able to have you with me, and know that you are safe; its enough to hold me off for another day."

_Love like this may come once,_

_Baby, it's fate._

_Like a soulmate, _

_He's your penguin._

_Baby it's fate,_

_Baby it's fate;_

_Not luck._

Kissing his lover, Mirage pulled away from him to whisper "That is possibly one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me," before diving back in for more. Warm, soft lips met again and again, punctuated with small whimpers from both mechs. Gently breaking the kiss, Mirage leaned in to his lovers audios, murmuring, "I love you, Hound," before mouthing down his neck cabling, sucking on a particularly sensitive one. Enjoying the shivers he wrought from Hound, Mirage kissed his lovers cheek struts, forehelm, nasal ridge; anything that was Hound.

_Let go; let go of time for you and I_

Time seemed to stand still for the two lovers. Everything faded away until it was just the two of them, basking in their love.

_Let go; let go of time for you and I_

Turning around, Mirage straddled Hound's hips, deepening their kiss, dragging his hands down Hound's side, before drawing his fingertips back up, enjoying the muscle cabling twitched under his ministrations. Tracing his digits along Hound's biceps, Mirage sucked and nipped at wires to further arouse his partner. This was another crucial part of their relationship.

While it didn't revolve solely around interfacing like most new relationships, sex was a heavy part of it. Especially for Mirage. Allowing Hound in like that, to trust him to give him pleasure and not pain; both mech's relished in the significant trust Mirage placed in his lover each time he opened his panel.

This time was no different.

_Let go; let go of time for you and I._

Mirage clicked open his panel, moaning as the heat from his lover's body grinded against his valve. The tracker kissed down his lover's neck, before uncovering his piece as well, hissing as the cold air washed over him. They joined together, relishing in the sensation of being with the one they love the most. Firm, even strokes filled Mirage again and again, the spy keening at the sensation. Hound peppered kisses anywhere he could reach as he pounded into his spy, loving the tight, wet warmth that encased his spike.

_Love like this, is all I want,_

_Baby we're fate. _

Mirage was tantalizingly close to overload, when a sudden thought washed to the front of his conscience. What if he were to bond with Hound? _If some flightless birds aren't afraid to do so, why should I be? _Screwing his optics shut, Mirage unlocked his spark chamber, the golden light filling the quarters. Hound paused in his thrusts, reaching up to cradle his lover's helm. Beseechingly gazing into Mirage's optics, Hound panted, "Are...are you sure?"

"I want to feel you Hound; in every sense of the word. I _need _you. Please...bond with me. I love you," the spy replied. He wanted to feel Hound within his spark, his conscience woven within his own, to be connected in every way.

Moaning at the show of trust, Hound firmly kissed his soon-to-be mate while re-starting his thrusts.

"Ahhhnn...H-Hound...please...need y-you..." Mirage keened, spark spinning faster and pulsing brighter as it reached out for it's mate.

"Uhhhnn...yes, yes! Love you..." Hound replied, as he opened his own spark chamber, the silver light reaching for its golden counterpart. Tendrils from each spark reached forward, wanting to be connected, to _feel_ the other.

_Love like this, may come once,_

_Baby it's fate._

Slamming their chests together, Hound finally gave in to the siren's call. And was abruptly met with the sensation of _Mirage._ His memories, his emotions, his deepest desires and fears; Hound was privy to them all. Hound could detect Mirage weaving through his own thoughts, relishing in the sense of being so close.

Time and space seemed to freeze around them as they became one entity; not Hound-and-Mirage, but _HoundMirage_. Neither one was in control of themselves, only aware of the presence of their lover in them, around them, _as _them.

Then, the universe rapidly spun forward again, crashing through their systems with their strongest overload yet.

"MIRAGE!" screamed Hound at his completion, filling his lover with hot transfluid.

"HOUND!" the noble cried, whimpering at the sensation of being filled. Panting, he held Hound close in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

_Like a soulmate,_

_You're my penguin._

_Baby it's fate,_

_Baby it's fate;_

_Not luck._

Tiredly twitching as his lover drew out, Mirage sighed happily. :I love you, Hound: A gasp brought his attention back to his lover; Hound was leaning over him, rubbing at his green chest plates.

Whispering, the tracker breathed, "Do that again." Smiling earnestly, a rare feat indeed, Mirage obliged his mate.

:I love you, Hound. And I always will. It's like we were meant to be together,: punctuated with a loving caress over the bond.

Kissing his newly bonded, Hound replied, :And I love you too, 'Raj. We were meant to be together:

Cooling down from their passionate interface, Mirage merely had enough energy to nuzzle his tracker's nasal ridge, before falling into a contented recharge on his bonded's lap. Smiling gently, Hound adjusted his hold on his lover, before laying down himself and falling into recharge, the smile still on his face.

* * *

><p>0.o...can someone explain to me what just happened? because i honestly have no idea. FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT, FIRST TIME WRITING A BOND! Please let me know what I can improve on! I need to know because my other story will be going there sometime soon, and...I kinda want it to be really, <em>really, REALLY<em> good.

Questions? Requests? Comments? Leave a review!

3 Huntress

P.S. There is a poll on my profile about upcoming one-shots. The plot bunnies have been biting again, and these are the ones they want to see written (but only if they'll be read) So, go vote! If you have an idea for a one-shot, maybe a two-shot, then PM me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
